The Battle to Survive
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: When they were young they heard horror stories about what would happen if the humans ever found out about the Fae. As the unthinkable happens can the gang convince Light and Dark to finally work together for the good of the Fae and humanity combined. Sequel to Turning Back the Hands of Time. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So this is the sequel to Turning Back the Hands of Time. The storyline continues from that fic, so you might want to head over and read it before getting stuck into this one. After I watched the Lost Girl Panel from London Expo this idea popped into my head. Please read and review, would love to know what you guys thinks. Happy reading :)_**

**_x-_**

Chapter One

It had been three weeks since Sara left the city. Tamsin had thrown herself into work, actually turning up when she was supposed to, in fact she was, more often than not, at the station before Dyson every morning. She surprised the wolf man by actually cracking a few cold cases, underneath her smart mouth and tough exterior she was actually a good cop. On her days off she spent most of her time at the gym, going over old cases or propping up the bar at the Dal. This day off was going to be different, she had every intention of staying in her apartment getting very drunk, alone.

It was La Shoshain or Fae-Day as Kenzi liked to call it. A day that all Fae, no matter their alignment or occupation, had off work. Kenzi and Bo had decided that they would drag Tamsin to the Dal, there was no way they were going to leave her drinking alone in her apartment, no matter how much the Valkyrie said that's what she wanted to do.

It was the Fae holy day. The only day of the year where Light and Dark could get together, quite literally in most cases. Trick had once told Bo and Kenzi that many Fae used the day to eat, drink and fornicate. The rules that separated Light and Dark were forgotten for one day. They couldn't use their Fae powers, nor could they partake in any kind of violence, hence everyone getting the day off work.

"Okay," Tamsin said as they walked into the Dal, "I came, now can I go home?"

"Na ah bitch-face," Kenzi said, dragging Tamsin towards the bar, "first drink is on me."

"Kenzi, you never pay for drinks." Tamsin said.

"Okay, the first drink is on Trick," Kenzi said with a smile, "but it's the thought that counts right?"

Tamsin let out a little laugh as she and the small human waited to be served.

The Dal was always the busiest place in the city on La Shoshain; Trick knew how to throw a party. Most people who were there had no idea that on the holy day, where they celebrate the sacrifice of the Blood King, they were actually being served by the Blood King himself. There was music, there was dancing, great food and wherever you looked people were getting 'friendly'.

"I wonder where Lauren is." Bo said, as she joined Tamsin and Kenzi at the bar.

"Working, probably." Kenzi said.

"She never works on La Shoshain," Bo said, "plus Hale already said he gave her the day off."

"Maybe she doesn't want a repeat of what happened last week." Tamsin said.

The previous week in the Dal they had all been getting rather drunk, Lauren sneezed and nearly set fire to the bar. She still hadn't learnt how to totally control the powers she found herself with, in theory she knew all about them, but in practice things were slightly different.

"She'll be here Bo," Trick said, "stop worrying. What can I get you ladies?"

"As its La Shoshain," Tamsin said, "I don't suppose you've got a bottle of Blackthorn kicking around have you?"

"As a matter of fact…" Trick said, reaching down behind the bar, "got this delivered last night."

He put the bottle on the bar in front of Tamsin. It was a lot like the bottle that Kenzi had 'borrowed' before. Tamsin looked at the label; it was over 300 years old.

"That'll do nicely." She said with a smile, "what's the damage?"

Trick put 4 glasses on the bar, pouring a shot into each of them.

"It's on the house." Trick said, downing the shot he had poured for himself.

"You're the man Trickster." Kenzi said, downing her drink.

Trick walked away to serve some of the other Fae who were at the bar.

"Do you remember the hangover you had the day after you last drank this stuff Kenz?" Bo asked.

"I do indeed." Kenzi said, "It was the worst hangover I've ever had, and that's saying something."

"It took a Siren to fix it, if I remember rightly." Hale said, walking up behind them, placing a kiss on Kenzi's head.

"Best hangover cure, ever." Kenzi said with a smile, downing another shot.

"Can't remember the last time I had a hangover." Tamsin said.

"That's because you have to sober up to actually get a hangover Tamsin." Bo replied with a smile.

"Good point." Tamsin said.

"Have you heard from our Special Ops girl?" Kenzi asked.

"Not today," Tamsin said, pouring herself another drink, "she called yesterday, said something about this huge case they had her working on…"

"Did she say anything about when she was coming back?" Bo asked.

"No…" Tamsin said, "and I didn't want to ask, had a feeling I wouldn't like the answer."

"She'll be back soon," Kenzi said, "she lurves you."

"Don't suppose you've heard anything Hale?" Tamsin asked.

"No, sorry," Hale said, "nothing."

Tamsin nodded a little and downed her drink.

A woman walked over to the bar, standing next to where Tamsin was sitting. She had certainly caught Bo's attention, as a Succubus Bo couldn't help but notice very pretty women. Tamsin on the other hand didn't even look up.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The woman asked Tamsin.

"I've got one thanks." Tamsin said, forcing a smile.

"Well if you change your mind…" the woman started to say.

"I won't." Tamsin said, cutting her off.

The woman walked away.

"Burn." Kenzi said.

"Bit harsh?" Tamsin asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Bo said, "at least she knows you're not interested."

"Anyone seen Dyson?" Tamsin asked, "I fancy a game of pool."

"He was draped over a nymph earlier," Hale said, "but he got a call and had to leave, said he had to pick something up."

"Must have been something important to steal him away from a nymph." Tamsin said with a laugh."

x-x

An hour later, the alcohol was still flowing, the music still playing and Tamsin had managed to finish the bottle of Blackthorn.

"Hey lady." Acacia said, walking up to the bar.

Tamsin turned around on the stool so fast that she nearly fell off.

"Hey," she said, with a smile, "what brings you here?"

"Well its La Shoshain right thought I'd come and join the party," Acacia replied, "where's that girl of yours?"

"She had to leave town three weeks ago." Tamsin said.

"What do you mean she had to leave town?" Acacia asked.

"It was either leave town or lose 30 years' worth of memories," Tamsin said, "she had no choice."

"And when will she be back?" Acacia asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Tamsin replied, tipping the bottle upside down to see if there was anything left in it.

"I think its empty Tams." Acacia said.

Trick walked over to them.

"Acacia," he said, "nice to see you here."

"I was in the area," Acacia said, "heard the best La Shoshain party is right here."

"What can I get you to drink?" Trick asked.

"Anymore of this lying around?" Tamsin asked, holding the empty bottle upside down.

"You finished it already?" Trick asked.

"Not on my own," Tamsin said, "the fact that Kenzi is asleep in the corner proves that."

"I might have another bottle somewhere." Trick said, "What can I get you till I find it?"

"Anything with alcohol in will be fine." Acacia replied with a smile.

Trick put a bottle of his best vodka on the bar in front of them, with another shot glass for Acacia, and then he went off to serve others.

"I take it, as she left town, you two didn't…" Acacia said.

"No," Tamsin said with a laugh, "we didn't. The night I got back she got stabbed and poisoned, spent the night at the Light Fae Medical Facility… Took her back to mine the next day, then the following morning she had to leave."

"Things really aren't going your way are they?" Acacia said with a laugh.

"Ever get the feeling that something just isn't meant to be?" Tamsin replied with a laugh of her own.

"It's meant to be Tams," Acacia said, drinking her drink, "the best things are worth waiting for right."

"Whoever said that obviously never had to wait." Tamsin replied.

At that moment Dyson walked in to the Dal and headed over to Tamsin.

"Got something for you outside." He said.

"Really not in the mood D-man." Tamsin said.

"You'll be in the mood for this, trust me." Dyson replied.

"Unless it's another bottle of Blackthorn, I'm really not interested." Tamsin said.

"I'll drag you outside myself if I have to." Dyson said.

"It's La Shoshain," Tamsin said with a laugh, "_you_ ain't dragging _me_ anywhere."

"Tamsin, please," Dyson said, "Trust me."

"This better be worth it wolf," Tamsin said, "or I'll make sure you get the worst case of fleas ever known to Fae, you'll be taking chemical baths for a month."

"It'll be worth it." Dyson said with a smile.

Tamsin stood up, finished her drink, and then headed outside. At first she couldn't see anything; the car park was pretty much empty apart from Dyson's car. Then she sensed something familiar. She turned and looked at the wall next to the door, standing there with one foot resting on the wall, arms crossed around her waist, was Sara.

"Hey," Sara said, "miss me?"

Tamsin didn't say a word; she just walked over to her, put her hand softly on Sara's cheek and kissed her. Sara put her arms around Tamsin's waist and pulled her closer as the kiss deepened. As the need for air became evident they parted a little. Tamsin rested her forehead on Sara's.

"What are you doing here?" Tamsin asked.

"It's nice to see you too." Sara replied with a little smile.

"Yesterday you said you were working on this new big case," Tamsin said, "I figured that meant I wouldn't see you for a while…"

"I am working on a big case," Sara said, "but its La Shoshain right…"

Tamsin kissed her again.

"Plus," Sara said, "The main suspect in the case is from this city, so I figured where better to base myself, and I could use yours and Dyson's help."

"So it's all about the work?" Tamsin asked, with a little smile on her face.

"Mhm," Sara replied, "all about the work."

x-x

The Dal was nearly empty, Trick was sweeping up the broken glass and other assorted mess, Tamsin was sitting on her bar with Sara standing between her legs. Bo and Lauren were sitting at one of the tables looking a little worse for wear; Kenzi was still asleep though Dyson had moved her to the sofa near the fire after she literally fell asleep in the corner of the Dal. Dyson was standing at the bar near Sara and Tamsin, Acacia was sitting on one of the stools.

"So what's this big new case?" Dyson asked Sara.

"Do you remember when we were all young, and we'd hear horror stories about what would happen if the humans ever found out about the Fae?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," Dyson said, "but that'd never happen."

"Well it has," Sara said, "the Feds caught themselves a Gremlin, a Dark Gremlin, who is gonna start to sing."

"Can always rely on Gremlins to cause trouble." Tamsin said, resting her arms on Sara's shoulders.

"Don't we have people within the Bureau?" Trick asked.

"That's why we know about it," Sara said, "but we haven't got anyone high enough up to stop this. It's already at government level as far as I know."

"Now this is what you call a shit storm." Tamsin said.

"Does the Ash know?" Trick asked.

"Yeah," Sara said, "I called Hale about it last week, and Vex, they both know."

"What are we going to do?" Dyson asked.

"I need to speak to my father," Sara said, "and the other Dark Elders. I also need to get the Light Elders together, and hopefully work out a way to get both parties in the same room; we need to all be on the same page about this."

"The thing that could unite Light and Dark…" Tamsin said.

"Or the thing that could kill us all." Sara said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This chapter ended up a lot longer than I thought it would. I did consider splitting it into two chapters, but that interrupted the flow. Thanks for the reviews so far, it's always good to know what you guys think. Happy reading :)_**

Chapter two

Tamsin and Sara decided to get a cab from the Dal to Tamsin's apartment. It was either that or them squeezing into Dyson's car with a very drunk Bo, Lauren and Kenzi. Plus even though the gang now knew where Tamsin lived she wasn't quite at the being comfortable with them actually being there yet stage. She'd always been such a private person, never really letting one in, so it was taking her time to adjust to having real friends who wanted to be in her life.

"Do you want a drink?" Tamsin asked, as they walked into the kitchen area.

"Sure," Sara said with a smile, "just let me check in with work and them I'm all yours."

While Tamsin got them both a drink she could hear Sara on the phone.

"Yeah," Sara said, "just got into town… No, I'll be staying at a friend's tonight and will probably book into a hotel tomorrow… yes, okay."

She smiled as Sara hung up the phone.

"Staying at a friend's huh?" she asked.

"Easier that way," Sara replied, putting her phone on the side, "not as many questions."

"So I'm your dirty little secret?" Tamsin asked handing her a drink.

"No, I just don't feel like answering a million questions about you, your past, your parents, everything…" Sara said, "They always need to know everything about everyone, and I don't want them to know about you."

"Why not?" Tamsin asked.

"Well other than having to go through everything…" Sara said, "Because they aren't very nice people all the time Tamsin, if they ever needed me to do anything I wasn't comfortable with doing, they'd use you against me."

"So I'm your weak point." Tamsin said with a smile.

"Big time." Sara replied, returning the smile.

"Why did it take you so long to come back?" Tamsin asked.

"Firstly, I had the debrief, that took a couple of days," Sara said, "They wanted every single detail of everything that had happened, including me nearly killing the guy… I had to have a load of medical tests done. Then I had to go through the mandatory three days with a shrink. Waiting for the medical results to come back took a lot longer than usual, which I think wasn't really an accident. They wanted to keep an eye on me, after the whole killing the Morrigan thing."

"Sounds… fun." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"If it had been up to me I wouldn't have gone back at all," Sara said, "you've got to know that."

"Yeah," Tamsin said with a little smile, "I know that."

They stood there in a very comfortable silence for a few moments.

"And in answer to your question outside the Dal," Tamsin said, putting her now empty glass down, and walking over to where Sara was standing, "of course I missed you."

Tamsin put her arms around Sara's waist; Sara smiled a little and put down her drink, she slowly ran her hands up Tamsin's arms, stopping when she reached the Valkyrie's shoulders. Both of them edged closer, Tamsin's eyes going from Sara's lips to her eyes, Sara's hand running through Tamsin's hair. Just before their lips met Sara's phone rang.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Tamsin groaned.

Sara smiled apologetically and walked over to her phone, without breaking eye contact with Tamsin she answered it.

"I'm busy." She said, hanging up and turning the phone off, "now… where were we…"

Tamsin walked over to Sara and without wasting any more time crashed their lips together. Sara's hands went to Tamsin's hair as Tamsin pulled her closer. The kiss was quickly making both of them breathless, the feelings that came across in that kiss shocked them both, it was like everything they had wanted to say for the last 20 years but for some reason felt they couldn't. Their tongues danced across each other in a perfect rhythm. They both backed away, breathless.

"Bedroom," Tamsin said, "now."

Sara nodded as Tamsin lead her to the bedroom. As soon as they were in the bedroom Tamsin kicked the door shot and backed Sara into it. This kiss was different again, more frantic, more passionate. Sara pushed Tamsin's unbuttoned shirt from her shoulders, before playing with the hem of Tamsin's top, tugging it a little, letting Tamsin know that it had to go.

Before long all the clothes had been lost, Sara wasn't sure when or how, all she knew was it was somewhere between the door and the bed. Her mind was so cloudy she barely remembered her own name. Tamsin was above her, around her and inside her all at the same time. The world around them vanished, nothing else mattered other than what was in that room.

They found a steady rhythm, their fingers thrusting into each other. Tamsin's mind fogged over as she felt Sara start to tighten around her fingers.

"Fucks…" Sara groaned as Tamsin pushed her closer to the edge.

"I love you." Tamsin whispered in her ear.

That was enough to send them both over the edge. Tamsin held Sara in her arms as they both came back down to earth.

"Wow…" Sara said.

"You can say that again." Tamsin replied with a little laugh, "can't believe I had to wait 20 years for that."

"Worth the wait though right." Sara said with a laugh of her own.

"Oh hell yes…" Tamsin said, "But don't even think about making me wait another 20."

Sara put her head on Tamsin's shoulder.

"Not a chance…" She said softly as her eyes started to feel heavy, "and Tamsin… I love you too."

Tamsin kissed her forehead as sleep threatened to claim them both.

Sara laid there, listening to Tamsin's steady heartbeat, it took her a while to realise that their hearts were beating perfectly in time with each other. Something was different, something had changed. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had always felt safe in Tamsin's arms, but this was different, it felt like something so much more. It felt like home.

x-x

When Sara woke up the next morning the sun was streaming in through the curtains and the apartment was filled with the smell of breakfast cooking. She smiled to herself as memories from the previous night came flooding back. She climbed out of bed and walked over to Tamsin's dresser. She took out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She put them on before heading out to see what Tamsin was up to.

Tamsin was in the kitchen cooking pancakes when Sara walked in.

"My shirt looks good on you." Sara said, smiling as Tamsin turned around.

"Morning." Tamsin said, walking over to her.

"Morning…" Sara said, kissing the Valkyrie.

"I'm making breakfast." Tamsin said.

"I see that." Sara replied.

"Coffee?" Tamsin asked, as she walked back to check on the pancakes.

"I can get my own coffee." Sara said with a laugh.

A few minutes later they were sitting at the island in the middle of Tamsin's kitchen eating pancakes.

"So what are your plans for today?" Sara asked.

"I've got work in like…" Tamsin said, looking at the clock, "half an hour. Are we going to talk about how different shit feels after last night?"

"So I'm not the only one who thinks it…" Sara said with a little laugh.

"We might have to go and talk to Trick and Acacia about this." Tamsin said.

"Sounds like a good idea, because it's freaking me out." Sara said.

"In a bad way?" Tamsin asked.

Sara reached across the island and put her hand over Tamsin's.

"No." Sara said, "Not in a bad way. But we'll have to talk to them later, I'm supposed to be at my father's house in half an hour and you're due at work."

x-x

"Sorry I'm late." Tamsin said, as she rushed into the precinct.

"Wasn't actually expecting to see you at all," Dyson said, "I was waiting for the chief to tell me you'd called in sick."

"Oh ha ha." Tamsin said, sitting at her desk.

"Where _is_ your lighter half?" Dyson asked.

"She had to go and meet her father." Tamsin said, "Probably to do with what she mentioned last night."

"I've been thinking about that," Dyson said, "if this person does decide to sing, what the hell can we do about it?"

"I don't know," Tamsin said, "it's not our jobs to figure that out, it's our jobs to be there when we're needed."

"There's something different about you." Dyson said.

"There really isn't." Tamsin said with a smile.

"No there is," Dyson said, "I'm being serious. You even smell different."

"Are you sure it's only me you're smelling?" Tamsin asked.

"I know what two scents mixed after sex smells like Tamsin," Dyson said, "and this isn't it. It's more like the two scents are completely blended."

"If you say so." Tamsin said, a little confused.

x-x

Sara was sat in the study at her father's house, fully aware of the fact that the last time she was in this room with these people she had been rather drunk and obnoxious. She was nervous and apprehensive about how the next hour or so would go. The Light and the Dark needed to be on the same page. She needed to get all the Elders to agree to meet to discuss their next step. Getting the Light to agree to it would be easier than the Dark. What was going to make this more difficult was that she was Light Fae. She knew her father had got some trouble from the other Elders when she decided to go Light, but her father had always been of the viewpoint that whatever Sara wanted to be he was happy with it. Deep down she knew it had hurt him, his only daughter, and the only female born into the family for a long time was Light.

"Thank you all for agreeing to meet me," Sara said, "I'm not sure how much my father has told you…"

"Nothing." Her father said, "I thought that it best they hear everything from you."

"Okay," Sara said, "well the simple truth of it is, the Feds caught a Dark Fae Gremlin, and our intelligence shows that he is about to let everything out. He is going to tell them about the Fae."

"What can we do to stop it?" her father asked.

"Well the only reason we know anything at all is because we have people working there," Sara said, "but they are at pretty low positions so we can do nothing from the inside."

"Can't we send a hit?" One of the Elders asked.

"No," Sara said, "at Special Ops that was the first thing we looked at. We wanted to send someone in, take out the threat and not have to bring this to anyone's attention. But he is being held in a maximum security room. Every inch of the room is covered by at least 2 cameras; the door has 5 cameras on it. Basically they have a panoramic view of the whole place, corridor, door and room. The cameras are both image and heat sensitive, so even if we sent in a Fae who could turn invisible, they'd still see something. We've had the best hackers working on trying to get through the security system to take out the cameras, they've been working day in day out for nearly 2 weeks, and they aren't even past the first layer yet."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Another of the Elders asked.

"At Special Ops we are quickly running out of ideas," Sara said, "it's getting to the point where the only option might be to ride it out. We've co-existed alongside humans for as long as anyone can remember, they haven't known we're here, and we'd rather keep it that way. But if the worst does happen, we have to make a choice, we either form some kind of alliance with the humans, or we fight against them. What we need is for the Dark and Light Elders from every county to get together and decide what happens."

"The Light will never agree with us." Someone said.

"Like you'll ever agree with them," Sara said with a laugh, "The only way this is going to work, the only way the Fae will survive is everyone works together. We can't fight with a fractured army. Both Dark and Light need to remember, we are all Fae."

"Spoken like a true Valkyrie." An Elder said.

x-x

Tamsin looked up at the clock on the wall, this day was dragging. She felt like she'd been at work for most of the day, it was only 12pm; she'd been there three hours. She was more restless and agitated than usual.

"How much coffee have you had today Tamsin?" Dyson asked.

"One," Tamsin said, "at home, this morning. Why?"

"Because you can't sit still." Dyson replied, "And it's distracting."

"I just want to be out there, doing something," Tamsin said, "all this sitting around bores me."

"As a homicide detective, that worries me," Dyson said with a smile, "for us to be out there, doing something as you so nicely put it, someone has to die."

"I didn't mean it like that," Tamsin said, "I just meant that sitting around the office all day bores me."

"Want to try your hand at solving some old cold cases?" Dyson asked.

"Is it going to help me to sit still?" Tamsin asked in reply.

"Probably not," Dyson said, "why don't you go out and pick us up some lunch, that'll give you something to do."

"Okay, great," Tamsin said, "Chinese okay with you?"

"Tamsin, you hate Chinese." Dyson said.

"Good point," Tamsin said, furrowing her brow, "I do, but for some reason I really feel like eating sweet and sour chicken…"

"What's Sara's favourite Chinese?" Dyson asked.

"Sweet and sour chicken…" Tamsin replied, "What the hell is going on?"

"We need to go and see Trick," Dyson said, "now."

The two of them left the station and went to the Dal. It was closed but the door was unlocked. Tamsin and Dyson walked into the bar to find Acacia sitting there.

"It's a bit early for drinks isn't it," Tamsin said, "and I thought you'd still be at your hotel."

"I had a feeling I would need to be here today," Acacia said, "surprised it's taken this long."

Trick just looked at Tamsin.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Tamsin asked.

"You feeling any different today Tamsin?" Acacia asked.

"I'm more restless and agitated than usual," Tamsin replied, walking over to sit at the bar, "the day seems to be really dragging, and I really feel like eating Chinese."

"But you hate Chinese." Acacia said.

"That's my point," Tamsin said, "that's something that would count as different."

"Have you had a drink today Tamsin?" Dyson asked.

"Dyson I'm not drunk." Tamsin said.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, "I just meant have you had a drink today?"

"No," Tamsin said, "haven't wanted one."

"Which is also different." Dyson said.

"You need to call Sara," Trick said, "It'll save going through this twice."

Tamsin got her phone out of her pocket and called Sara. Sara picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Tamsin." Sara said.

"That was quick, like sitting watching the phone quick." Tamsin said.

"Had the strangest feeling you were about to call." Sara said, "It's weird."

"Can you meet me at the Dal," Tamsin said, "we need to talk."

"Okay, sure," Sara said, "when?"

"Now." Tamsin replied.

"Give me 10 minutes." Sara said.

"Great, see you in 10," Tamsin said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sara replied.

Tamsin hung up the phone to see everyone looking at her strangely.

"What?" she asked.

"I never took you for an 'I love you' at the end of phone conversations type of girl." Dyson said, smirking.

"Oh shut up." Tamsin replied.

Trick and Acacia laughed.

"Did she say why she had been so quick to answer the phone?" Trick asked.

"She said she had a strange feeling I was about to call." Tamsin said.

"That is quite worrying." Trick said.

"What's worrying about it?" Tamsin asked.

"I'll explain when Sara gets here." Trick replied.

"Tamsin," Dyson said, "why don't we shoot some pool till Sara gets here."

x-x

Sara arrived at the Dal and was pretty surprised to see Dyson there, Acacia being there didn't surprise her; it was a bar after all. Tamsin stopped playing pool when she walked in and the two met at the bar, Tamsin softly kissing her before Sara sat down.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Have you eaten today?" Tamsin asked.

"Er, why?" Sara asked.

"Just answer the question," Tamsin said with a laugh, "I'm curious."

"Well other than the pancakes this morning, I went out for lunch," Sara said, "just left the restaurant when you called actually."

"And what did you eat?" Tamsin asked.

"Chinese." Sara replied.

"Sweet and sour chicken by any chance?" Tamsin asked, looking over at Dyson with a 'what the fuck' look on her face.

"Yes…" Sara said, "Why? Is it important what I eat for lunch now?"

"Okay Blood King," Tamsin said looking at Trick, "start talking."

"It'll probably be better coming from me," Acacia said, "I take it last night you two had sex right?"

"And…?" Tamsin asked.

"And you've both admitted to yourselves and each other how you feel," Acacia said, "though that was probably before last night."

"Shit…" Tamsin said, "But I thought this whole thoughts and feelings thing took years to develop, and it develops gradually, not over fucking night."

"I'm lost…" Sara said.

"You bonded." Dyson said simply.

"Well that might explain why last night was different…" Sara said.

Tamsin smirked a little.

"I meant afterwards Tamsin," Sara said laughing, "get your head out of the gutter… I was lying awake while Tamsin slept, it was weird, our hearts were beating perfectly with each other… and I felt… She's always made me feel safe, but last night I felt like I was somewhere I belonged, if that makes sense."

"You really felt that?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah…" Sara said, feeling herself blush.

Tamsin just smiled a little.

"Did you feel any different Tamsin?" Trick asked.

"Kind of," Tamsin said, "but with me it was like… for the first time in as long as I can remember, I felt complete. And now I know why. But seriously, I thought this shit took time."

"It usually does," Acacia said, "like you already said it doesn't usually develop overnight."

"So what the hell is going on?" Tamsin asked.

"I don't think me or Trick can answer that," Acacia said, "I know a lot about a lot of shit, but this is out of my wheelhouse sweetheart, sorry."

Tamsin stood up and walked away from the bar a bit.

"Freya get your ass down here right now." She shouted.

"Tamsin," Trick said, "that probably isn't the best way to request a meeting with Freya."

"Now Freya," Tamsin shouted, "I don't have all day."

A flash of light appeared in the centre of the room, they all shielded their eyes, when the light faded Freya was standing there.

"Call me again like that," Freya said, "and I see us having issues Tamsin."

"Oh sorry," Tamsin said, "did I pull you away from something important?"

"What's so important that you needed to see me now?" Freya asked, letting Tamsin's attitude slide as the Valkyrie was obviously in some kind of emotional turmoil.

"Do you want to explain to me how something that usually takes fucking years to develop happened over night?" Tamsin asked.

"Oh, I see," Freya said, looking between Sara and Tamsin, "well we know from Valhalla that the two of you shared a connection, like a partial bond if you will. Your activities last night just cemented that bond, strengthening it, and making it whole."

"You felt a pain in your stomach when Sara was fighting Halli," Dyson said, "it did strike me as a little strange at the time, but I totally forgot about it."

"And Sara saw you guys coming to Valhalla in a dream." Acacia said.

"So what do we do about it?" Tamsin asked.

"I would advise spending a lot of time together in the next day or so," Freya replied, "not always alone together, but you should stay in the same area as often as you can. The more time you spend together the easier it will be to deal with. Eventually you'll be able to phase it out if you choose to."

"That means Tamsin will have to come with me to meet the Light Elders," Sara said with a laugh, "that should be interesting."

Tamsin groaned as Dyson laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks for all being so patient, this is only a short chapter, but I have another one nearly finished which I'll be posting tomorrow. Happy reading! _**

Chapter Three

Even though she still hadn't re-aligned herself with the Dark, Tamsin still felt pretty uncomfortable around most Light Fae, just the idea of being in the same room as the Light Fae Elders was enough to turn her stomach.

"I'm doing this under protest, you know that right." Tamsin said as Sara pulled up her car outside the Light Fae facility.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." Sara replied with a laugh.

"Why is nothing ever simple with us," Tamsin said, "I mean it takes 20 years for us to be honest with ourselves and what do we get for it, a shit load of thoughts and feelings that usually take years to develop."

"Well maybe if we'd have been honest in the first place…" Sara said.

"I was honest," Tamsin said, "if you remember, I told you that I loved you, you're the one who…"

"Do not blame me for this shit Tams," Sara said, "it takes two to tango babe."

Tamsin laughed.

"Do I actually have to sit through the meeting, or can I go and hang out with Lauren?" Tamsin asked, "I might be able to help her with some of her new 'issues'."

"How's she doing with that?" Sara asked.

"She was doing pretty well till she sneezed in the Dal last week and nearly set fire to the place." Tamsin replied.

"I bet she's beating herself up about it right," Sara said, "I mean, it's Lauren, she knows pretty much everything there is to know about Fae, yet she's struggling with her own powers."

"She's certainly not having the easiest of times with it." Tamsin said with a laugh.

They got out of the car, they were still early for the meeting, and Sara really didn't want Tamsin sitting through something that would make her even more uncomfortable than she obviously already was. When she was uncomfortable with something, or didn't want to be somewhere, her smart mouth tended to get her into trouble, which is something that Sara really didn't want to happen with the Light Fae Elders. It could've ruined everything. Sara and Tamsin headed to the lab to see Lauren.

"What's up Doc?" Sara asked as they walked into the lab.

Lauren jumped, nearly knocking everything off the side.

"And she wonders how she ended up having an accident." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"I just wasn't expecting you two," Lauren replied, "what can I help you with?"

"Nothing…" Tamsin said looking through the microscope at whatever Lauren had been looking at.

"I wanted to see how you're doing," Sara said, "we didn't have chance to chat last night."

"I've been better," Lauren said, "trying to figure out these Fae powers is actually really difficult… Guess I know how it feels now."

"Well we were all born with ours," Sara said, "and taught how to control them from a young age, well, other than Bo… If I can do anything to help, let me know."

"Can you make them go away?" Lauren asked.

"Other than that," Sara said, "pretty sure you're stuck with them now."

"You just need to learn to control them Doc," Tamsin said, "then you can take on the world… or some such shit…"

"What brings you two here anyway?" Lauren asked.

"Bitch there has a meeting with the Light Elders." Tamsin said.

"And you just decided to tag along for the fun of it?" Lauren asked.

Sara laughed.

"I'll leave you to explain that one Tamsin," she said, "I've got to run, don't want to be late."

Tamsin kissed Sara, backing away but keeping her arms around her waist, she rested her forehead on Sara's.

"We need some us time later…" Tamsin said.

"Only if you promise to cook…" Sara replied with a little smile.

Instead of replying Tamsin just kissed her again. As the kiss got heated Lauren cleared her throat. Sara laughed.

"Sorry Doc…" she said.

"Don't you have somewhere to be…?" Tamsin said to Sara.

"Yes I do…" Sara replied with a smile, "I'll be about an hour."

"I'll just stay here and annoy Lauren." Tamsin said.

Sara laughed as she left the room and made her way to the meeting room. Trick was there, sitting with the Elders, which put Sara on edge slightly. She hadn't been expecting him to be there, but as with most things that Trick did it shouldn't have surprised her.

As Sara sat down one of the Elders looked at her.

"You brought a Dark Fae Valkyrie into our compound?" he asked, "which is unsanctioned."

"A, she's not Dark Fae, technically at the moment she's unaligned," Sara said, "and B, I didn't realise I had to have your permission. Is her being in the building going to be a problem, because if so I can leave?"

"It's not a problem Sara," Trick said, "shall we get round to what you're here to talk about…"

Trick knew how defensive Sara would get when it came to Tamsin; he was trying to calm the situation before it got out of hand.

"At some point in the next few days the humans will know about the Fae." Sara said.

"How?" One of the Elders asked.

"The Feds arrested a Gremlin," Sara said, "Dark Fae, and our intelligence shows he's going to tell them everything."

"How do we stop it?" he asked.

"We can't," Sara said, "we've looked into every possible option we have, we can't take him out without drawing more attention to ourselves. We may just have to ride it out."

"And how do we suggest we do that?" Another asked.

"I really don't know," Sara said, "Dark and Light need to work together, if they Fae are going to get through this we all need to be on the same page."

"It's my understanding that you went to the Dark first about this." Someone said.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"I believe she approached them first because she knew it would take a lot more to convince them than it would us." Trick said.

"I think it's more to do with her father being a Dark Fae Elder, and her being in a relationship a Dark Fae." Someone else said.

"How many more times," Sara said, "Tamsin is not Dark Fae."

"Yet she was when your relationship started." He said.

Sara looked at Trick.

"I've said what I came here to say," Sara said, "I didn't come here to get the third degree about my personal life, so if it's all the same to you, I'm going to leave."

He nodded a little. Sara stood up and walked towards the door. She turned back.

"I hope, for the sake of all the Fae, both Dark and Light, that you all understand the seriousness of this situation before it's too late." She said.

Sara left the room and headed to Lauren's lab.

"When are they going to get their heads out from up their asses and actually think of the rest of us?" Sara said, walking into the lab.

"Didn't go down to well then?" Tamsin asked.

"They were more interested in what's going on with me and you…" she said.

"What business is it of theirs?" Tamsin asked.

"None, but that doesn't stop them wanting to know all about it." Sara replied.

"As you're Light Fae it technically is their business," Lauren said, "plus they could actually have you locked up due to the fact that Tamsin was Dark Fae when your relationship started…"

"I'd like to try and see them lock me up." Sara said.

Trick walked into the lab.

"You'll have to forgive them Sara," he said, "I don't think they quite understand the seriousness of the situation."

"Well they want to start understanding it Trick," Sara said, "they all need to work together, or it's all of us that will suffer."

Tamsin walked over to Sara and put her arms around her waist from behind.

"They'll figure it out babe…" she said, softly kissing Sara's neck, "or it'll be up to us to save everyone, again…"


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay (again) I'm in Canada at the moment visiting a friend so I'm all distracted. Please stick with it, I'll get there. Happy reading! _**

Chapter Four

Everyone was in the Dal, Sara was sitting laughing with Lauren trying to get her to concentrate long enough to light a single candle, and it wasn't going well. Tamsin was shooting some pool with Dyson, pretty pissed off that the 'us' time she had wanted had seemingly vanished. She knew that Sara needed to take her mind off what had happened with the Light Elders earlier that day, but she could think of much better ways to do that. The door to the Dal opened and Tamsin saw Sara stand up as a guy in a suit walked in. She'd never seen him before and from the looks on her friends faces neither had they. Sara walked over to the guy.

"Hey Max," she said, "you should have called…"

"I did," he replied, "four times in the last 10 minutes while I was waiting outside."

Sara checked her phone.

"So you did," she said, seeing 4 missed calls from Max's number, "sorry, must not have heard it. What's up?"

"Marcus told me you wanted to know the minute things started moving at the Bureau." He said.

Sara nodded in reply.

"From what I've been told they are interviewing him again tomorrow." Max said.

"Stupid question but does he have a lawyer?" Sara asked.

"No," Max said, "he didn't ask for one, nor did the Feds offer one up. You know how they work."

"Oh I know," Sara said, "but I'm thinking this could be our in… I mean if we can get someone in there as his lawyer, might make him think twice about talking."

"That sounds like a good idea," Max said, "By law he should have representation, even the Feds should follow that law…"

"He's being held here in the city right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, the place they are holding him is just off Prospect Street I think." Max replied.

"Can you get me in there?" she asked.

"I should be able to yeah," he said, "though you're going to need some form of ID."

Sara looked at Kenzi and smiled to herself.

"Got that covered." She said.

"Just you?" he asked.

"No," Sara replied, "it'll be me and two others, the tall blonde over there and either the guy who is glaring at you or the brunette sitting at the bar."

"How do you know he's glaring?" Max asked.

"I don't need to look to know when Dyson is glaring." Sara replied with a laugh.

"It's the look I'm getting from the blonde that's a little scarier…" Max said.

"Don't worry about her," Sara said, turning to look at Tamsin, "she's just a little over protective at times."

"That's your girl?" Max asked.

"Not sure how you know, but yeah," Sara said, "that's Tamsin."

"She's hot…" Max said, "Is everyone in here Fae?"

"Apart from the little Russian with blue eyes at the bar, yeah, everyone is Fae." Sara replied.

"Your world is very weird sometimes." He said.

"You don't know the half of it," Sara said with a laugh, "I'll call you at about 11am tomorrow, which should give my little friend over there time to get a rush on the ID."

"Okay," he said, "see you tomorrow."

With that Max left.

"He was human." Dyson said, walking over to Sara.

"You're quick." Sara replied, "But he works for us, so it's all good."

"You brought a human into this place." Dyson said.

"Seriously Dyson," Sara said, "he works for the Fae, just like Lauren worked for the Fae before she became one. Keep your pants on. He wanted to let me know they are interviewing the Gremlin again tomorrow."

"So it's all over then…" Tamsin said.

"Not necessarily," Sara replied, "me and you, and either Dyson or Bo, are going to the place he's being held tomorrow. He doesn't have a lawyer, so we're going down there, and hopefully seeing us there will scare him into keeping his mouth shut."

"Or we could just kill him before he has the chance to talk." Tamsin said.

"And how do you suggest we make our getaway once we've done that Detective Smart-Ass?" Sara asked.

"Erm…" Tamsin said, pointing to herself, "Valkyrie."

"We cannot kill an entire building full of people Tams…" Sara said, "Not without taking out the camera's first…"

"Now we're talking." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"No," Trick said, "now Sara is starting to think like a Dark Fae."

"No I'm not Trick," Sara said, "I'm simply thinking what would be the quickest and easiest way to get this dealt with before it blows up into a massive problem."

"You think that a Valkyrie, a hybrid and either a wolf or a Succubus could take out an entire building full of armed humans?" Trick asked.

"The armed part may be a small problem," Tamsin said, "but if it needs to be done then we'll do it."

"I'm hoping it won't come to that." Sara said, "hopefully us going there will make him be quiet."

"And if it doesn't?" Tamsin asked, "If he talks, outs the Fae, thousands of lives will be lost on both sides. I've seen war, hell I lived war for more years than I can remember, a war is not what we want."

"I might not have lived through what you have Tamsin," Sara said, "I might not have seen some of the things you have, and I may still be a baby-Fae compared to you, but one thing I'm not is stupid. I'm fully aware that we don't want a war, which would be the worst outcome for everyone. But something we also don't want is to become nothing more than experiments for stupid human doctors. You think if they find out about the Fae that they are just going to let us all carry on the way we are? They will see us as a threat Tamsin, and what do humans do with everything they see as a threat? They wipe it out. I don't know about you but I really don't want the Fae to become another victim of the humans and their weapons."

By this point everyone in the Dal was silent and watching Sara and Tamsin, Kenzi couldn't help but smile, Sara really did have some guts standing up to Tamsin.

"We don't know what would happen," Tamsin said, "you're jumping to conclusions; you're assuming that they will believe him for starters. Seriously, if someone came up to me and started telling me about these magical beings who have been around since the dawn of time, I'd think they were pretty fucking nuts."

"And if he shows them what he is?" Sara said, "Tamsin, think about it. Going in there to kill him isn't going to be a good idea; it'll get us all killed, or worse. We'd stop him; they'd kill us, then what happens? Armed humans hunting the Fae?"

"You are impossible to reason with sometimes." Tamsin said.

"If you were making any kind of fucking sense it might be easier for you to reason with me," Sara said, "but you're not. You're thinking like a warrior, this isn't some war that you can win and everything will be fine. A war between humans and Fae will end up one of two ways, with all of us dead or all of them living in cages so we can continue to feed. I know humans aren't exactly your favourite, but we've shared this planet with them for as long as humans and Fae have existed. We need them Tamsin, and whether they know it or not, they need us."

"Like it or not," Tamsin said, "I am a warrior, living amongst humans hasn't changed that, _nothing_ will ever change that. It's what I am. If I need to fight, I'll fight. If something, or someone, threatens the people I love then I'm damned if I'm just going to stand by and let that happen. Listen to your Valkyrie side for once in your life. Accept what you are instead of fighting it."

"I know exactly what I am Tamsin," Sara said, "but I'm not defined by my species."

"You're unique," Tamsin said, "you're powerful, more powerful than you can ever imagine. Your mother was one of the original Valkyrie's; do you have any fucking idea the power that flows through your veins? Stop fighting it Sara, be what you were born to be."

With that Tamsin walked out of the bar, leaving everyone in a shocked state of silence. Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You counting to 10 before you kill someone?" Kenzi asked.

"I need a minute…" Sara said.

She walked out of the bar and into the car park.

"What the hell was that all about?" Bo asked, "a few hours ago they were all loved up and now they're fighting?"

"They both did extremely well to keep their cool," Trick said, "an argument or disagreement between two Valkyrie's often ends in bloodshed."

"Hence Sara needing a minute." Dyson said.

"You've seen first-hand a fraction of the power she possesses," Trick said, "if she lost control we'd all be in trouble."

"Is she stronger than Tamsin?" Kenzi asked.

"I'd say it was a close run thing," Trick replied, "If they did fight they would kill each other."

Sara walked back in and over to the bar.

"Sorry about that…" she said.

"I'm just glad you're both in full control of your inner Valkyrie's," Trick said with a laugh, "I'm pretty sure that even this place couldn't survive that destruction."

"Shouldn't someone find out where Tamsin went?" Bo asked.

"She needs to cool off," Sara said, "she'll come back when she's ready."

"I think I've got it." Lauren said, still sitting at the table.

Everyone looked over at her as she concentrated on the candle in front of her. The wick started to smoke and spark then the entire candle caught fire.

"Damnit." Lauren said.

"You'll get there honey." Bo said with a little laugh.

"I saw some sparkage," Kenzi said, "progress."

"With a bit more practice…" Sara started to say.

"With a bit more practice I might be able to light one stupid pathetic candle," Lauren said, clearly getting frustrated, "this isn't rocket science, if it was I might actually be able to do it."

"It's all about control Lauren," Sara said, "it's not about what you can do, it's about controlling the powers that you find yourself with. Like I said earlier, we were all born with our gifts, most of us were taught to control them from a very young age…"

"You didn't find out about your Valkyrie side until 20 years ago," Lauren said, "you can control that."

"It's a part of me Lauren, it's always been a part of me, even if I didn't know it was there," Sara replied, "we can all help you if you'll let us. This isn't like your doctor training Lauren, Fae powers are usually connected to your emotions, so turn your brain off for once and just feel your way."

"If I turn my brain off, I'll die." Lauren said.

"Lauren…" Sara said.

"Okay," Lauren said, "brain off…"

Sara placed another candle on the table in front of the good lady doctor, Lauren closed her eyes and attempted to focus herself; opening her eyes again she looked at the candle. A small smile formed on Sara's lips as she saw the start of a flame on the wick. Lauren's eyes flashed gold as the flame danced on the candle. Sara looked at Trick to see if he had noticed the change in her eye colour. He looked just as perplexed by it as she was. Phoenix's eyes don't tend to change colour at all, something else was going on within Lauren.


End file.
